Wand core
The core of a wand is a magical substance placed within the length of wood, usually extracted from a magical creature. Although wand cores vary widely, certain wandmakers prefer to use certain materials; for example, Garrick Ollivander discovered and pioneered the use of phoenix feathers, dragon heartstrings, and unicorn tail hairs, whereas his father used lesser substances such as Kelpie hair and Kneazle whiskers. (archive) Properties The core type is known to influence the temperament of the wand produced with it. For example, the wand-maker Garrick Ollivander will not use Veela hair for cores because he believes they make for "temperamental" wands. Thestral tail hair is also an interesting core - the wand cannot simply be mastered by winning them. It can only be mastered by a witch or wizard who is able to face death, which is why Voldemort struggled to master the Elder Wand.Thestral tail hair information When more than one wand has twin cores - meaning they share the same material from the same creature - they are known as brothers and hold greater power when used together. When Chadwick and Webster Boot used them as a team, their wands with cores from the same Horned Serpent increased in power tenfold. However, when they are used in conflict with another, the connecting spells create Priori Incantatem, as seen when the wands of Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, which both had cores comprised of a feather from Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore's phoenix , connected. Ollivander's shop in Diagon Alley has changed the way that wands are created. Before Garrick Ollivander's practise of using only the three "Supreme Cores", it was common for witches and wizards to present a wandmaker with a magical substance to which they had a particular attachment for use as a wand core. However, when Garrick watched his father, Gervaise Ollivander, struggle with substandard wand cores such as Veela hair, Kneazle whiskers, Dittany stalks, or Kelpie manes, he decided to devote his time to studying the finest wand cores. Known core materials Characteristics of wand core materials Price All wands sold by Garrick Ollivander cost seven galleons, regardless of core or wood (Wand selection ceremony). Unicorn tail hair, however, is worth ten galleons a hair (Apothecary: Unicorn Tail Hair), as confirmed by Horace Slughorn in 1996. In 1926, wands sold by Shikoba Wolfe cost five dragots. Behind the scenes *The Enchanted Feather Co. is a company that presumably sells wand cores to wandmakers. *It is thought by some that Thestral hair makes for a unique personality; completely dispassionate about its allegiance and showing no emotion towards the wizard, tying in with the many changes of hands that the Elder Wand (the only known Thestral hair wand in existence) has been through. It is also a wand that has been the instrument of death many times over, which some also believe is connected to its Thestral hair core (possibly inspiring murder in the heart of its beholder(s), since Thestrals have a strong connection to death, as does the origin of the wand itself). However, the many changes of allegiance that the Elder Wand has had as well as its history of winning through murder may be simply a reflection on the nature of power itself, and the means people are willing to sink to in order to attain it. *It should be noted that, concerning the wands of the Trio (Harry, Ron, and Hermione), each wand has one of the three different cores used by Ollivander: Harry's wand has a phoenix feather, Ron's wands (both his first and second) have a unicorn hair and Hermione's wands (both hers and Bellatrix's) have a dragon heartstring. *Out of all the wand cores, the Dragon Heartstring is the core of more character wands, with the Unicorn Tail Hair Core in second place, with the Dragon Heartstrings residing inside ten character wands and Unicorn Hair residing inside nine character wands. Appearances * * * * * * (mentioned only) *Harry Potter: The Wand Collection See also *Wand *Wandlore *''Priori Incantatem'' *''Wand wood'' Notes and references es:Núcleo de varita pt-br:Núcleo de varinha ru:Сердцевина для палочек Category:Wand cores